Fire And Ice
by Anitasonia1998
Summary: Surprises happen. The most unexpecting. But determination and your only friend will keep you going, even if you're crawling. Silver's present experiences reflect this. Please read and review, as this is my first fanfiction on this website! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sun and Moon/Fire and Ice

Yeah, this is my very first fanfic on here! So please forgive me for any weird grammar or anything like that! So now, to the story!

P.S. This is PreciousMetalShipping, meaning GoldxSilver from Pokemon Adventures. This is rated more of a T, but it's gonna be bumped up to an M later on. And it's yaoi. So don't like, don't read. Anyways, please review and favorite! Arigatou!

Chapter 1: Sun

I had to visit Gold.

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I like him or anything.

Ugh, Blue's talks with me keeps coming up. No wonder.

*Flashback*

Blue: Silver, is there anyone you like?

Silver: What do you mean?

Blue: As in a crush, I mean.

Silver: …..Why are you asking me this?

Blue: Because I think you like someone! *winks*

Silver: No, I don't.

Blue: Don't deny it, Silver. It's kinda obvious who it is.

Silver: So if you think you know who it is, then who?

Blue: Oh, so you ARE admitting you like someone!

Silver: *blushes*

Blue: Aww, you're blushing! Can I guess who it is?

Silver: …Okay…..

Blue: Let's see…..Is it Gold?

Silver: …*blushes*

Blue: I think I got the answer! And on my first try, too! Silver, do you like Gold?

Silver: ….

Blue: *whispers* Hey, it's okay! I won't make fun of you or tell anyone!

Silver: Promise not to tell anyone?

Blue: You know I keep my promises!

Silver: Okay…it is Gold.

Blue: Really? Oh my gosh! *squeals*

*Flashback ends*

Do you see what I mean?

Oh…I just admitted I like Gold.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Forget it.

Okay, I'm at Gold's house now.

I ring the bell a couple of times, and after about a minute, the door opens.

"Hmm….Oh, Silver! Nice to see you, dude!" Gold practically hugged me.

"….Could you let go?" I muttered.

"Sorry, bro. Come on in!" Gold instantly lets go of me and ushers me into the house.

I was thinking as I walked to the living room. Gold's voice snapped me right out of my thoughts.

"So, Silv, what's up?" The raven-haired guy flopped onto the couch opposite from me.

"Nothing. You?" I coolly asked back.

"Same. Want something to snack on?" Gold offered.

"No, I'm fine."

That ended the conversation, and for a couple of minutes, the atmosphere felt awkward. From the corner of my eye, I could see Gold peeking a few quick glances at me, always looking away. It was starting to get on my nerves. I was going to explode if the silence didn't break. But it did.

Gold stood up and simply strolled over to the couch that I was sitting on and sat next to me. I blushed a little, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Silv, you okay?" Gold's voice was suddenly next to my ear.

"Uh…yeah….." I looked down at my hands.

"Are you sure?" The ravenhead's voice immediately softened to a whisper.

I had to bite my tongue from confessing everything.

"Silv, something you need to tell me?" Gold looped his arms around me.

I bit my tongue with a little more force. We…we weren't more than best friends, right?

Gold then just stood up and went to the kitchen. He came back and sat back beside me. He placed something a little cold in my hands. I looked down. "Ice cream?"

He nodded. He began to eat his ice cream. I decided to do the same. But of course, Gold has to do something mischievous.

Guess what he did?

He took a little of his ice cream and smeared a little bit on my cheek. I glared at him, not liking the cold of the sweet treat. But I instantly began to flush a bright red when the ravenhead's arm looped around my waist. I flushed even more when something slick and wet slid up my cheek. That was definitely Gold's tongue.

"G-Gold? W-What are you doing?" I stuttered, mentally cursing myself for being so nervous.

"Something," the ravenhead breathed. He had a sly look on his face, a look I've learned to hate.

"Gold, being a pervert," I hissed.

"You know you love me anyway," Gold smiled.

"Why you….." I began, but then I stopped. What he said was true.

A frantic knocking and some shouting erupted from the front of the house.

"W-What's going on?" The guy sitting next to me looked around.

"Gold, do you have any knives with you?" My reflexes were kicking in.

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

"Get them. Get whatever you can carry, but don't hurt yourself."

The shouting got even louder.

Gold dashed into the kitchen and came back with an armful of sharp blades. I smiled a little; these blades could be very effective.

The door suddenly broke open, releasing a band of people dressed in black.

Judging from their outfit….

It was Team Rocket.

Their third uprising.

Gold's P.O.V.

"Aw, not these idiots again!" I complained. All I got in reply was a knife being shoved into my hand.

"Ow!" I squealed.

"Shut up. We have to fight." Silver's eyes glazed with that determined look that I've come to love.

"Don't ever tell me to shut up," I protested, but I stuck the blade out in front of me, all ready in a battle pose.

"Well, I just told you. There's no time to argue. Here they come."

Yup, Silver was totally in commando mode.

"Eh?" I asked, totally clueless.

That was definitely not a good time to be clueless, because I felt a sharp pain in both my arms. Then my shoulders were next.

With my arms and shoulders wounded, I was pretty helpless.

But with Silver in commando mode, I was protected as flashes of silver steel fought the strangers that broke into the house.

I heard one of the strangers yelp, and I smirked, knowing that he got hit.

But I guess I must have paid more attention because then something streaked by.

And then a haze filled my mind and everything turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moon

"Oh Arceus," I mumbled, my body throbbing with pain. "Where am I?"

"You're somewhere," a familiar voice whispered.

"Silver?" That was all I could say, considering everything was spinning and all I could see were blurs.

"Yeah?" The same voice replied, the voice still down to a whisper.

"W-What h-happened?" I closed my eyes; I couldn't take all the spinning.

"I…..I…." Silver's whisper broke into silent tears.

I just stood there. Well, to be more exact, lying there, watching in surprise as my best friend, ice that coated his very being, broke down.

"G-Gold…I….." The tears started to pour.

"What happened?" I managed to ask, despite my body hurting.

"You…you…." The redhead beside me stuttered.

"What happened?" I was beginning to return my impatient self.

"You…..you were…"

And my world shattered like a mirror being dropped to the ground when I heard the last word of Silver's sentence.

"…raped."

"Oh my…Oh my...Oh my Arceus…."

And that was it. I bawled. I'm not afraid to admit it.

I cried like never before.

I had lost…

A thing that was precious to me, almost just as precious as my family, my Pokemon, and…Silver.

I had lost my virginity.

I was only seventeen.

I know that lots of people lose their virginity at this age, and unlike what people think of me, I want to get married before losing the status.

I never expected this to happen. But then, who would?

I was violated. And probably violently. Without my permission. Without any way to stop it.

"No….no….way….." I sobbed. "It's….impossible…."

It had to be a nightmare.

But I knew it couldn't be a nightmare.

Silver was crying, something he never did. At all.

And I had proof of being violated.

My arms, my legs, my shoulders, my head, my butt, the front, and everything was hurting so bad. I couldn't bear the pain; it was that bad.

The pain was real.

It was too real.

Normal P.O.V.

*Flashback*

"_You. You're going to have the honor of seeing your best friend's life completely fall apart." _

"_Don't you dare. Take me instead."_

"_No. Orders have to be taken. There's someone watching you that will make sure that you keep your eyes wide open. If you close them, or even try to, she'll make sure that you learn your lesson," a cruel voice sneered._

_A red sweater flew past. A black top flashed. Another black top flew. A blur of white whizzed by. _

_The one who was visually being tortured closed his eyes. _

_A sudden snap. _

_The sting as rough metal pierces flesh. _

_The one who is standing, helpless, winces, but continues to keep his eyes shut. _

"_Feisty, aren't you?" Another voice, filled with hatred, says, as metal targets flesh again with a snap. _

_The one who is suffering from the painful snaps cried out as some skin is ripped away. _

"_Now open your eyes. You'll be spared from the pain," the same voice jeered._

_The one who is chained to the wall, unable to help his best friend, struggled to free himself. _

_The pain was too much. He opened his eyes weakly. _

_He knew that opening his eyes was a mistake. It was better for him to have kept his eyes closed. _

_Because what he saw before his very eyes would stay engraved in his mind. _

_His friend was starting to come back to consciousness, and the boy being violated felt what was going on._

_Tears and blood reigned for the time._

*Flashback ends.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fire

My body ached from all the snaps with that metal-encrusted whip they tortured me with as Gold was being…violated.

I felt something warm and wet dropping from my face.

It was blood, from the scarlet stain left on the stone ground.

Gold's breathing was labored. I knew he was struggling to stay conscious from his heavy breaths.

Everything had taken a drastic turn.

"S-Silver? Y-you're…." A pause followed.

"I know. But you're hurt worse."

"No, I'm not. You're literally bleeding your life out. W-what did they do?" Gold wheezed slightly, a defeated look in his namesake eyes.

"This isn't the place to tell you. Once we get out of this mess, I'll tell you," I promised, looking up, a single beam of light shining in.

My best friend nodded, before lowering his head to the ground.

I had to keep my eyes open. If I did, there just may be a way to escape.

First, my surroundings had to be a decisive factor.

We were in a sort of cell, me being chained to the wall, while Gold was leaning against the wall, near my feet. The walls seemed to be made of steel, with just a small opening to let in barely enough oxygen for us to breathe. There were those steel bars you see in normal jail cells too.

Second, anything on hand has to be a factor as well.

Shards of sharp and somewhat strong, transparent glass dotted the floor.

Then it hit me, like a tsunami.

"G-Gold," I managed to say.

Gold weakly lifted his head. "Y-yeah?"

"If you can, gather all the glass that's around you," I instructed, letting my eyes open slightly.

The ravenhead, after much struggle on his part, got to his knees, a knowing, determined look in his eyes.

I smiled. I kinda liked that look. I'd prefer it over his perverted look any day.

"Fire? Gotcha," Gold responded, as he dragged himself around the cell for all the pieces of glass that were lying around.

He knew it. He was smart; he just didn't show it.

After about five minutes, the ravenhead had gathered all the shards into a small pile. He shuffled through the pile, taking out an unusually big shard of glass.

"You know what to do, right?"

"Dude, I know what I'm doing." Gold smiled, a ray of happiness lighting up his face.

I closed my eyes, allowing a small smile find its way onto my face.

I sensed everything as it was happening. Gold put the shard of glass onto the path of the ray of light that was streaming in. He placed another large shard of glass along another place of the wall to reflect the light. After adjusting the shards, the sunlight was directly aimed at the steel.

"Now we wait."

After a few minutes, Gold scooted over to where I was and got to his feet, wobbling. A look that I've never seen his eyes appeared.

"S-Silver? You got hurt bad, didn't you? While…." Gold looked down, a depressed look in his eyes.

"It's not bad. Actually…it was worth it."

I couldn't believe I just said that. But I guess I have to.

Gold's P.O.V.

"It's not bad. Actually…it was worth it," Silver said, his eyes slightly closed.

"Thanks, Silver. For everything." I bowed in sincere appreciation.

A rare, meaningful smile appeared on his face.

He wasn't the mean, cold Silver that I used to know.

Instead, he was caring, a blazing fire under the ice of his outside personality.

Like blazing ice, I could say.

"If only I had a small piece of wire, I could definitely get you off the wall." I stared at the redhead, who was my best friend.

"Wire," Silver whispered. He shut his eyes.

"Or…." I started, but then I stopped. My eyes instantly landed on the shards of glass that were lying in a small pile. I immediately looked over to one of the steel bars. The steel bar that we aimed at with the sunlight and glass was a rusty sort of color.

"I got an idea." A sly look crept onto my face.

"Let me guess. You're going to basically melt me off the wall?" One of Silver's eyes were open, a question clearly seen.

"Watch and see the magic." I grinned, despite the pain that was still there.

"It's not magic," the redhead responded, but I noticed the hint of a smile.

I adjusted some shards of glass towards the metal that was holding Silver chained.

And we waited for the magic.

Hey, Twineedle here! I was listening to some epic Japanese song as I was writing this. So now I have some inspiration! Anyway, comment, review, or favorite! In fact, do all three! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ice

I kept the sound of my footsteps hitting the floor down to an extremely light tapping. It was quite difficult because of the material that the floor was made of, but it was still possible to be quiet enough without arousing suspicion.

Out of my good eye, I could see black outfits flitting by like shadows.

Rocket grunts.

And if they saw us, the whole place would be under lockdown. We were extremely fortunate to have some of those shards of glass in the cell that me and Silv were in.

I winced as pain whipped up my leg. Silver looked over sympathetically, a gentle look on his face. He understood. He was in worse condition than I was.

After a few more seconds of looking around for any unwanted intruders watching, we began again. Everything hurt so bad. My legs could barely support my weight. I winced again, biting back a small cry.

Silver nodded and I followed, but I definitely couldn't go fast.

I wished that we got out of here, that the two of us would recover, for everything.

But wishing couldn't help me get out.

I trudged on, but suddenly stopped as I knelt to the ground, not being able to bear all this pain and fatigue.

"Gold….?" The redhead in front of me glanced at me, concern clearly shown in his namesake silver eyes.

"Ugh….." I whispered, my body bending over in pain.

"We're right now on the tenth floor. And we're underground. At this rate, we'll be back to square one," Silver informed, kneeling down lightly to take my hand, which was shaking.

"S-Silv…...At this rate, you get out of here. It'll be better for you to make it rather for me. I'm…..useless. I'm….trash….." I sobbed softly, feeling so humble after thinking of myself as one of the best out there.

"You're not useless. You're not trash. You're precious. You aren't here in this world just to treat yourself as crap, because you're not." A gloved hand rested on my disheveled raven-black hair.

And then, red lights flashed.

My eyes slowly flicked up to Silver's face. His expression was unreadable, in a way, cloudy.

"ALERT! CODE BLACK! REPEAT, CODE BLACK! BEGIN EVACUATION PROCEDURE IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Some voice resounded.

"S-Silv? What's code black?" I attempted to steady myself.

"Gold…." Silver paused, as if he didn't want to say something bad was going to occur. But he continued, "Gold, code black is…."

And I turned rigid at the next words that were said.

"Right now, we're standing on a ticking time bomb."

Silver's P.O.V.

"We have to get out of here. Now. Or we'll be dead." I felt my survival instincts kick in, reflexes rising in my very being.

"Not in this state," Gold wheezed, his usually bright golden eyes filled with happiness now a dull luster.

"We're gonna get out of here. Now." Against what my mind was screaming at me, I swiftly scooped up Gold's weak frame in my arms, my eyes darting around for a potential exit.

"Silv…." Gold looked up at me, his eyes half-shut. "We're…ten floors…..underground…How….much….time?"

My memories began to flood back like a tsunami. My eyes widened as I managed to stutter out, "Fourteen minutes exactly."

"And….our Pokemon…aren't here…..aren't…..able…..to….help…us…." The amber-eyed guy in my arms weakly said.

What he said was true. The difference between making it out of this suicide trap and dying in the fiery explosion that would ensue is my memory of the floors. And whatever Gold could come up with. But the latter was going to be pretty difficult to happen.

Fourteen minutes.

Our lives hung in the balance.

* * *

><p>Figured out how to do the horizontal line split! Finally! Okay, I was writing this chapter as I was listening to Bad Apple by Touhou. For people who haven't listened to it, just go and listen to it right now. That's where a lot of the inspiration for this chapter came from!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shadow

We had to find the stairs.

If we didn't, we'd be gone in fourteen minutes.

I closed my eyes in concentration, forcing myself to be calm, cool, and collected.

"Silver…" Gold softly whispered, his voice starting to break.

"Gold…..?" I slowly let my gaze travel over the guy in my arms, my best friend.

"The stairs…Take a left….keep...going…..then…..take…a…right…." Gold instructed, his voice betraying the pain he was feeling.

I followed his instructions.

And it turned out that we were able to find the stairs.

But there were Rocket grunts racing through those stairs.

And if we were spotted, we'd be finished even before the time bomb detonated.

I was instantly reminded of two uniforms lying around a couple of paces back. I silently slid back into the shadows and threw on the uniform.

But in Gold's case…..I couldn't do that.

Instead, I draped the crinkled uniform on top of him. That'd have to do.

"Eleven minutes..." I instinctively said.

"Silv…We gotta….make….it….out….of…here…" Gold managed to say weakly.

"Don't talk. Rest," I responded, a hint of impatience in my voice.

My best friend painfully closed his eyes.

He immediately felt much more heavier to carry. He was unconscious.

My mind kept reminding me. It was the countdown. Racing towards the obliteration and destruction to follow.

I jumped those stairs, two, three, even four at a time. Everything and everyone blurred past.

We had gotten to the fifth floor, having about eight minutes remaining, when suddenly all the grunts disappeared. I whipped my head back and forth, careful not to drop my best friend on the unforgiving floor. Everyone had disappeared.

And on the fifth floor, from what I can recall, the stairs aren't easy to find. There are so many rooms. I felt a bead of sweat run down.

I dashed through the labyrinth, attempting to find the stairs. But that didn't work, and I spent about four minutes just to find the stairs. When I managed to find them, I leaped, feeling a tightness begin to constrict in my legs. My breathing was quite uneven, and I couldn't run as fast I usually can.

I was able to fight, fight until the very first floor, where my chest tightened painfully, and I could only manage a walk.

I lost track of how much time the two of us had. I weakly struggled to walk over to the door.

And when we were about three-quarters of the way to the door, everything exploded.

Intense heat and shrapnel went flying. Most of it got my back which was already in bad shape, and I could feel a liquid flow down my back. It was burning hot.

And then to make matters worse, the floor began to cave in. I gasped. Now it was time to give it my all and get Gold out of this suicide trap.

Everything burned painfully. I was able to shield Gold from most of the flying debris around us and fortunately, he didn't get burned badly. I was the one shielding him.

The floor in front of the two of us caved in. Smoke clouded my vision, making it all-out impossible to see. The two of us nearly fell to our deaths. I gripped Gold and bounded forward, whatever little air remaining whizzing by.

I kept towards the floor to avoid the smoke, even though the next second, the two of us could be plummeting to our deaths.

We fought every step, every minute. Through luck, we got to the door and I held on tightly to Gold as we crawled out.

We had survived.

But now, a more dangerous matter awaited us.


End file.
